15 days dwarf sunflowers
by strawnilla
Summary: because one admires the other, and the other is thankful for the one.


ooo whats this? whats this? a 15 day challenge thing with takuten! nice nice nice. a lot of these are alternate universes apparently and i do not regret a single thing. do enjoy!

p/s: dwarf sunflowers means admiration and gratitude, which i personally think perfectly represents tenma to shindou (admiration) and shindou to tenma (gratitude)

(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

* * *

****1\. suited****

When Shindou enters the place, he's welcomed by cheerful voices and a strong sweet scent of flowers. Colours beyond the rainbow blind him and the cold air refreshes him. He walks deeper into the flower shop and smiles when he finds the item of his desire near the counter.

Dwarf sunflowers, each one planted in a pot fit to be held by two hands.

He finds himself staring at the sunflowers. The longer he does, the more his chest heats up as the more the sunflowers remind him of the boy he's going to meet soon. Someone once told him dwarf sunflowers meant adoration and gratitude… and he's sure there's no other flower out there that could suit the brunet more.

He buys two pots and thinks Tenma would like a modest gift such as this.

* * *

**2\. different**

He's been here before, he has and he's sure of it but it feels like a dream from a thousand nights ago. Tenma takes another deep breath. His eyes trail the large mansion and he finds that he's frozen in place. Again.

Maybe he's been here before but last time was way too different than now. Last time he was here, he had… practically barged in. But this time, he was invited. And not only that, he was invited to sleepover too. Crap, he shouldn't think too much or else his nerves will get the better of him.

Swallowing a mouthful of courage, he grips his bag and presses the doorbell to the Shindou family's mansion.

* * *

**3\. cozy**

It's so comfortably warm and if he could he'd like to stay here in bed for the rest of the day. Moreover, the bundle he has his arms wrapped around is making it even harder for him to get up and start the day. Tenma's just so cuddly.

He looks into the brunet's face and smiles at how soundly Tenma's sleeping despite it being morning already. Maybe he's too tired. They did went to sleep late last night. Shindou plants a light kiss on Tenma's forehead and adjusts the blanket right. It won't harm anyone if they both sleep in today.

* * *

**4\. slow steady neutrality**

There are less abnormalities and more normality in between the two of them compared to other pairings. It almost seems… neutral, to the general eye. They'd pass each other water bottles, they'd greet each other in the hallways, they'd this they'd that. Most of the things that friends would normally do. It doesn't even matter if they're in public or in private.

They're not tragic lovers like Romeo and Juliet, or Mark Antony and Cleopatra (not strangely both plays are by Shakespeare), but they're not the extravagant type like Giris and Meia either (hot passionate lovers indeed). He would sometimes hold Tenma's hand as they walk together and more often than not Tenma would embrace him from behind during practice, something he used to do only to Tsurugi and Shinsuke but has frequented it towards the older brunet.

He doesn't mind this somewhat serene relationship with Tenma. He'll kiss him on the cheek before they part ways and Tenma would occasionally play with his hair (like tying it up into the weirdest of hairstyles. God forbid Tenma to have his hands on some gel).

Even to get to this point of affection took them some time. Part of the reason comes from Tenma's own shyness around him when the young captain actually realizes his whole entire being exists and that this being cares for Tenma just as much as Tenma cares for him.

The other part might or might not come from him occasionally teasing Tenma with sudden kisses in front of their teammates (he can't help it, Tenma's adorable when he's a flustered mess). All in all, they are like a calm and steady symphony, just waiting for that moment of allegro.

This slow pace is all Shindou could ask for.

* * *

**5\. wonderwall**

He's doing his homework in the evening and wonders if Shindou's doing his. He's playing with Sasuke and thinks if Aria and Lute ever feel lonely without Shindou. He kicks the ball up and down a little and questions if Shindou would play with him if he asks.

Even during dinner, Tenma can't stop his train of thought from stopping at Shindou Takuto Station. Suddenly it scares him how he can think of nothing but the older brunet. How Shindou's face appears behind his closed eyes in days and nights. And the scariest part, he hopes that Shindou thinks about him too.

Surely this has to be some form of sickness.

* * *

**6\. habit**

Shindou knows a lot of things about Tenma. And he realizes that he'll never stop finding out more.

One of the newest things he's learnt is the fact that Tenma likes to cuddle. Be it after a good training session, after a successful goal in a match or especially during dates.

Moreover when they go for a movie.

He swears to the Heavens above that he's watching the movie, but _God_ it's hard when his boyfriend's all snuggled close, head on his shoulder and hugging his arm like it's a horror movie onscreen even though it's from Marvel. They're not even in the lovers' seat!

But in a way, it's nice to have Tenma like this, knowing that he's the only one Tenma would be this intimate with. So he's not complaining.

* * *

**7\. all bark, no bite**

When he comes home from a long and tiring day, all Shindou wants to do is lie down and rest and maybe do his homework a bit later. There's piano practice today too (when is there never) and he thinks he'll call Kirino after.

What he expects the least, or better yet didn't expect at all, is to find a pretty messy bedroom (_his_ room too, no shit) with the table overturned and the glass door to the balcony broken. The sheets on his bed are a mess and he catches a glimpse of his blanket on the floor and it's _moving_.

What kind of criminal breaks in and _sleeps_ in?

Shindou steels his heart, arming himself with nothing but his school bag and an empty flower vase of his that fell to the floor (unbroken, thank God). He has the element of surprise on his side, sure, but this is probably a stupid thing to do since the criminal could have a gun but the fact that the criminal was stupid enough to sleep here has him tied.

Maybe not a criminal but a refugee?

Whatever it is under his blankets, it's pretty big.

Using his foot, the brunet kicks the blankets away and he nearly drops to the ground in surprise at the enourmous size of the brown dog lying asleep underneath. Wait, no, could it be a wolf?! What's a wolf doing in his room?!

The wolf stirs and Shindou freezes in place. Screw a criminal with a gun, this is worse! The canine could eat him alive. And that's definitely not what he wants. He tries to think whether or not he knows anything about wolves that could help him out of here but, _crap_, he curses, he knows nothing. Knowledge about wolves never felt useful since he never goes into the woods or mountains or wherever wolves live.

But to think one would appear in his home, in his bedroom, using his blanket to sleep in!

The wolf's eyes opened slowly, and Shindou could see they're blue. Like, steel blue. Which he thinks is unusual. Sure, he has never been a big fan of wolves but he's seen pictures here and there and never a wolf with eyes as pretty as that.

Then again, it could be the camera's fault.

But the brunet doesn't let his thoughts wander far, because the wolf is now awake and it's getting to it's feet. If he stands as still as he could maybe it won't notice him like bears? Shindou is sure that's not going to work but what other choice does he have? Run screaming to the door and get caught by the wolf before he could open it or plummet to imminent death through the balcony?

When his eyes lock with the wolf's blue ones, he swears on his heart the wolf sparkled.

And then it leaps towards him, licking his face and making happy barks. Shindou screams a little in confusion (with a bit of laughing because he's _ticklish_) and tries to push the wolf off him but it's far too big and far too heavy for his strength.

"S-Stop…! I said, stop that?!" he shouts, raising the tone of his voice. The wolf gets the message and hesitantly climbs off of Shindou. His eye twitches. Is that wolf looking… hurt? What in the world is going on here?

He straightens his school jacket and fixes his hair, before gesturing towards the mess that is his room. "Did you do all of this?"

Call Shindou crazy, but the wolf looks like it's sheepishly nodding with a grin.

He did not expect an answer, honest.

He wants to say something, like 'You really understand me?' or something close when a light green mist appears, shrouding the wolf in it. Shindou blinks once, he blinks twice. His hand reaches out, trying to find the wolf in the mist and wondering where did it even come from, when a hand (an actual _human_ hand) grabs his instead. He gasps and the mist clears in almost the same instant.

"I'm so glad I found you!" an excited voice that's not his chirps, and it's coming from the brown haired boy that came out of the mist with a giant grin on his face that has the same steel blue eyes as the wolf did earlier.

Shindou screams.

* * *

**8\. bittersweet**

He wraps his arm over Tenma's shoulder and pulls the other closer, not wanting to lose him in the sea of people they are trying to go through. The skies are grey and there's still snow here and there from last night. And wow, that guy over there sure is an idiot for not wearing heavy clothing in this weather.

Shindou shivered.

Okay, so maybe he pulled the other closer because _God_ it should be illegal for a human to be this comfortably warm and cuddly. He'd stay like this forever with Tenma if he could, the younger one stuck close to him like glue. It made his heart beat faster and his chest light up from just Tenma's eyes locking with his.

"Takuto…?"

Oh, they stopped moving.

His cheeks lit up a little. He needed to pay more attention to his surroundings. He turned his head away, mumbling an apology for staring, and felt a little better when Tenma laughed and snuggled closer.

"You must be cold…"

"Mhm, kinda," he muttered, burying his face in Tenma's brown hair. They're in the middle of the street but the crowd disappeared to who knows where and Shindou didn't felt like caring.

Tick.

He closed his eyes, taking in Tenma's scent.

Tock.

He felt arms wrapping around him and he returned the gesture.

Tick. Tock.

He couldn't let go of him. _No, not now, please._

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Just a little longer._

_Please._

A loud ring sliced through the air. Shindou grunted, reaching his hand out to turn the alarm off. The adult sat up with a yawn and a stretch. He stayed there for a moment before he slowly turned his head towards the space next to him with grim eyes.

It's empty and cold. Just like it has always been for the past few months.

* * *

**9\. dungeon**

Do you ever feel like nothing matters anymore? Like, time stops in the exact moment your heart decides to crack and break? Where all you want to do is hide in a dark closed space where nothing or nobody can get to you, not a light or a voice?

Shindou Takuto thinks it must be some form of curse.

An ancient Egyptian curse, an Aztec curse, a thousand year old Japanese or Chinese dragon curse—whichever, he doesn't care. All he knows is that he has it and he's not sure if he wants out. No, he knows he doesn't want out.

Because honestly? The truth is scarier than this.

He lay in his bed that morning, waking up _still_ to the icky black tentacles squirming in his gut and chest. His Buddy, Albrecht, somehow managed to get him out of bed though, and got him to wash his face and brush his teeth. But then Shindou went right back to his bed and never came out.

That was until Tsurugi _god damn_ Kyousuke came crashing down his door and practically bribed Albrecht to kick him out of bed, Tsurugi's own Buddy being the subject of bribery.

He would have felt sorry for Soushi, who was immediately taken by Albrecht, if he wasn't too busy feeling sorry for himself. It's not everyday you wake up to your boyfriend being a part of the evil group you've been hunting down, right?

Tsurugi forced him into a Buddyfight, and really, he wasn't up for it at all. But they made a deal that Tsurugi would leave him alone if he played one game. So he shuffled his deck, and since both of their Buddies were out of commission for a whole week thanks to Tsurugi, they used a playmat Shindou forgot he had.

Things were looking bleak, like, really bleak. Shindou wasn't planning on to focus on the match, because win or lose Tsurugi would still leave him alone. But then the punk decided to play the Katana World flag and that's when things got a bit heated.

He used his Dark Core deck.

The same deck Shindou had to save him from.

Even though he wasn't using the Dark Core, that deck itself carried harsh memories for them both. The match started nonetheless, and not even a quarter into the game, Tsurugi started to talk. His words, cheesy as they were, actually hit Shindou right in the head and heart.

_"… Shindou."_

_"…What is it? I'm thinking."_

_"Do you remember the day when we first met?"_

_"Yeah, I guess…"_

_"Tenma once told me a long time ago he fell for you for that match before. And to be honest… he had a reason to do so."_

_"?!…"_

_"You're… a brilliant person. That match…. I said in the past that I hated you back then, didn't I? That's…. a lie. In a sense."_

_"A lie…?"_

_"Back then I wasn't sure why I was Buddyfighting. Because even the card pack I got Soushi in… it was a gift from nii-san. If only he opened it himself, he'd be Soushi's Buddy. If only he was the one who fought you, he'd be a Buddyfighter better than I could be. I thought back then I was only a replacement for my brother because I could walk."_

By that point, Shindou was ready to punch Tsurugi in the face if he called himself his brother's 'replacement' again.

_"I once thought that if back then you'd fall for nii-san rather than me._  
_But… that first fight was fun. Exciting even. I learned that Buddyfighting was something even I could relax and enjoy. You brought a smile to people around you. That's your power. Even now it's… hard. I could tell from what happened yesterday with Tenma… but… You're not alone. I told you before, I'm on your side now… even with this part of me," _he held up the cards in his hand, the cards he used in his Dark Core,_ "that I hated so much before. I'll fight."_

Tsurugi's eyes locked with his.

_"So… don't think you're handling this alone like you always do. You're not exactly that great of a person to single-handedly settle things on your own."_

He smiled with the next words that came.

_"…But you're great enough that people care about you to believe in you. Like me."_

Shindou laughed after that. Not because it was ridiculous, no. It was because he was touched that _the_Tsurugi Kyousuke went out of his way to tell Shindou all of that. He supposed Tsurugi got his revenge by winning the match they were having, but he wasn't surprised.

It's moments like these that makes him wonder how the two of them didn't work out, but he doesn't ponder. Kirino called dibs on Tsurugi in the first place anyway.

Shindou recalls the events of yesterday, where he met the previously missing Tenma, and where he had to battle the brunet for intel on Saru's location. He lost, and in his heartbreak after finding out his boyfriend had been his enemy the entire time, he walked out and abandoned his duties as a Buddy Police.

Tenma, before, during and after the match, had tried to make him see. He had tried to make Shindou see the good the Dark Core will bring to the world, even to the point of quoting King Arthur.

_"Just because you can't understand something, Shindou-san, it doesn't mean it's wrong."_

And the scary part is, now that Shindou's left alone in his study where the sun is setting and the orange rays are painting him and his room, he's beginning to think that Tenma might be right after all.

But he also remembers all the chaos and despair the Dark Core has caused, and it promptly steels his resolve. He's Shindou Takuto, an important member of the Buddy Police. It's his duty to stop Saru and his group from practically destroying the world. And even though his boyfriend is an important member of that group from the very start of everything, so be it. He'll stop them. _They'll_ stop them.

_Knock knock._

The brunet sits up. His eyebrows rise. That didn't sound like it came from the door. But then he notices the shadow of a human figure on the floor and in one swift motion he stands facing the balcony doors.

Smiling at him sadly is Tenma.

If this was around three days ago, when Tenma was still declared missing, he would have run up to the other in pleasant shock. He would have brought him into his arms for a hug, and would have kissed the sense out of him. He would have even cried, asking him repeatedly where he has been and what happened to him.

But now, after yesterday, Shindou can only stare.

He'd be an idiot if he says he doesn't want to run over right now, to do exactly what he would have done days before, but in the end it doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel right to do the things he's used to doing. It takes a moment for him to realize why.

They're enemies.

With being polite the reason to back him up, Shindou walks towards the balcony, making sure his best poker face is on. He opens it, and he stares eye-to-eye with Tenma. Neither of them move.

"What are you doing here?" he inwardly flinches at the coldness in his own voice.

Tenma doesn't look fazed, and even if he is, he doesn't show it. "I came because… I wanted to tell you that Saru promised me he won't harm you or your friends anymore, as long as you step out of his way."

Shindou narrows his eyes. His fingers clench. "That won't happen."

Tenma smiles, almost endearingly. "I thought you'd say that. You never were the type to give up, Shindou-san." He chuckles. "You're stubborn too."

He feels his poker face melt as Tenma turns away, his Buddyskill activating—a sure sign he's leaving. Without a goodbye. Again.

His hand reaches out, grabbing hold of Tenma's arm. He takes one step forward, in the same time pulling the other in for a tight embrace and closes his eyes.

He breathes in the scent of Tenma's hair, drinks in the warmth he's emitting, and relishes the momentary moment as much as he can. From the time Tenma was declared missing, to the now where Tenma is the villain in his own story, he still finds a certain joy inside of him only Tenma can bring.

The emotion only Tenma can make him feel.

And karma doesn't even come to bite him, because Tenma doesn't push him away. Instead he returns the embrace and hides his face in the crook of Shindou's neck. They stand like that for how long Shindou doesn't care. All he cares about is that Tenma's here. He's here and it's okay.

"Shindou-san…?"

At the call of his name, he pulls back slightly and lowers his head to lock eyes with Tenma again. This time, the metallic blue orbs glimmer with so much emotion; emotion that he's familiar with.

What was it that Tsurugi told him this morning?

_"…That guy. He's still Tenma. No matter what he is."_

That's right.

Tenma is Tenma.

Not a thing can change that.

He leads the other back into his study hastily, where Tenma goes, "Shindou-san?!" in an even more confused manner. He slides the doors to a close before facing him again. This time, he caresses the younger boy's soft cheek gently and Tenma leans into his touch, sighing. He notices him watching him, and with his head tilted, he smiles. Shindou's eyes trail over the other's lips with a gleam before he leans in.

_Tonight. Just for tonight, let's forget who we are._

He can't resist him.

* * *

**10\. name**

"Shindou-san, look, they have a new flavour!"

The brunet looks at the direction Tenma is pointing at. "Do you want to try it?" he asks, almost absentmindedly.

Tenma nods his head enthusiastically and they head for the ice cream booth. He gets himself his usual flavour of chocolate while Tenma gets the new flavour—raspberry swirl, or something.

He's licking his ice cream but he's not really licking it, per say. More like, he doesn't taste it or savour it. His mind is too preoccupied with something that has been bothering him since this morning.

So he decides, the sooner he gets it over with, the better.

They're sitting on the fountain's ledge and he can occasionally feel a droplet of water or two hit the back of his head. Their hands that aren't holding their respective desserts are intertwined. They're sitting close to each other too, but not too close. Just the right space.

"Tenma." Shindou says.

The younger brunet turns to look at him with quirked eyebrows. "Hm?" he goes.

"It's okay for you to call me by my given name now, you know."

The pink that spreads through Tenma's face rivals his ice cream. His jaw drops a little. "B-But not even Kirino-san calls you t-that," he defends.

Shindou's hold on the other's hand tightens. "Kirino is my best friend. You are more than that."

The blush Tenma has grows deeper and it's like the time Shindou asked him to be his boyfriend many weeks ago. Tenma is looking at anywhere except him, who's staring intently into the other's face. It's cute, really. Endearing. It makes him smile.

Except maybe the shyness could be toned down a little…

When Tenma finally meets eyes with him again, he's still blushing but it's lighter and there's a bit of courage in his eyes. "Fine then, T-Takuto…san."

Shindou raises an eyebrow. Tenma pouts.

"Taku…to…"

He grins at the call of his name. "Yes?"

Tenma pouts a little bit more. He says, "You're embarrassing."

He can't help himself. "Only around you, love."

"D-Don't give me pet names!" Tenma gasps with a face redder than the ones before. "That's even more embarrassing!"

He laughs, but he knows his own cheeks are pink too.

* * *

**11\. books**

The air is getting warm for him because he's sitting directly under the sunlight that's shining in through the window. He doesn't mind, the warmth is welcoming and nice compared to the cold of the library that's been chewing on his bones.

He diverts his attention from the green view to the senior sitting opposite of him. Shindou doesn't notice him looking, he's too engrossed in his book to pay attention. But Tenma is.

He notices how some of Shindou's hair frames his face, the curly strands falling forward as if reaching out for the novel he's reading. Shindou's eyebrows are slightly furrowed and Tenma takes that as a sign that whatever scene Shindou is on, it's not a happy one. No wonder he's not noticing Tenma's eyes on him.

Tenma smiles lightly. He looks down at the homework he has sprawled in front of him before looking back at Shindou.

"Hey, what're you reading?"

* * *

**12\. goals**

He chuckles lightly. "You're really having fun, huh?" Shindou says, his eyes on Tenma who's sprawled on the grass.

"Of course I am! I've got you with me, the weather is just beautiful and Aki-nee's sandwiches are heavenly!" the younger brunet laughs. He sits up and takes a sip from his juice pouch.

They're having a picnic in the park and there's almost nobody else here but the two of them. It was Shindou's idea to go on a date today, Tenma was the one who brought up picnics. So he decided to go with it.

And he doesn't regret it.

With them not going to the same college, it's hard to see each other often. Shindou takes every chance he gets to spend time with Tenma, even for just a minute. Tenma laughs about it from time to time, but he does admit that seeing each other for one minute is better than not seeing each other at all. So they're trying hard to make this last.

He wonders how nice it would be if they were able to casually see each other without rush on a weekday, to study in the library together and maybe to crash in each other's dorm rooms once in a while. But all of that seems like a distant dream.

…Or maybe not.

"Tenma, let's get married."

He watches as the brunet turns his head and the wide metallic blue eyes greet him. Shindou tugs at his lips, letting a smile form as a delicious red paints Tenma's face.

That was not the most romantic way to ask for his hand.

Tenma grins shyly. "So soon? We're not even out of college yet."

Shindou shrugs. "Some people get married while they're still in school."

"You're not serious."

"I _am_ in fact serious about this."

Tenma's jaw drops slightly, his fruit juice forgotten in his hand and almost slipping out of his grasp. "That's— But— Why—" he begins to stutter in his speech, obviously shocked and bewildered by Shindou's idea.

Shindou falls on the grass right next to Tenma, wrapping one arm around his waist. He snuggles into the other's side, breathing in his scent. "Please say yes," he mumbles as he closes his eyes. "I can't stand being far away from you anymore…"

They both fall silent as Tenma slowly reaches out to play with Shindou's hair, tracing his fingers through the wavy curls. His hands are slightly trembling though, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Shindou. He knows he's asking something big out of Tenma and the guilt bites at him from the inside. Maybe he's too rash. It often happens, where he gets swept away by his own emotions and almost forgets to consider how Tenma would feel.

He's about to tell Tenma that he doesn't need to answer now, that they can talk this through another day and time, when the younger brunet places a kiss on his right eyelid. His eyes flutter open and he sees Tenma staring down at him with a gentle nervous smile but determined eyes.

"Yeah, let's get married."

* * *

**13\. friends**

One can say the both of them had pretty interesting sets of friends.

One can also say their sets of friends are menaces.

Tenma internally screams every time Kariya 'accidentally' trips the brunet into Shindou's arms. He blushes hard and fast whenever the senior wraps himself around him, catching Tenma just in the nick of time, looking surprised, worried and embarrassed all at the same time.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry about that!" Kariya will say, so obviously not sorry.

He makes sure to avoid walking near Kariya as much as he can.

Then there's Tsurugi. He does it in the most non-obvious way available. He'll dismiss himself suddenly, leaving him alone with Shindou when they're deep in conversation. And the most infuriating he does is that tiny smirk on his face whenever Tenma finds him again, not realizing the striker had left them ages ago.

Aoi does things too, like asking Tenma things about their relationship that he's too shy to talk about because it makes him feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Shinsuke is her partner in crime and with them together, he can't take a break. And that's _his_ set of friends.

Shindou's set of friends are arguably worse.

They are arguably worse, because not only do they target Shindou, but Tenma becomes a victim too. That's like double the trouble.

Kirino cracks dirty jokes so casually you'd think he was talking about the weather. It makes both of them of them flustered because they're still at the holding hands stage and Tenma just recently began calling Shindou by his first name.

Kurama on the other hand threatens Shindou a lot. He's passive aggressive about it, warning Shindou of the consequences of breaking Tenma's pure heart with a stoic face that says nothing. "But of _course_ you wouldn't do that, right, Shindou?"

And if Kirino talks about the bees and honey and encourages them, Sangoku does the opposite. He glares at Kirino for even thinking about it and hurriedly advises the couple against doing it at this age. "You guys are in middle school for crying out loud, _Kirino do not encourage them!_"

But it's not like Kirino ever listens.

He doesn't even want to talk about the looks Hamano, Aoyama and Ichino gives them. Midori and Nishiki won't leave them alone either.

All in all, they have interesting sets of friends. It is because of them that they managed to get together in the first place. If it weren't for them, Shindou and Tenma would still be dancing around the subject, both of them too shy to take the first step.

They're a bunch of menaces, but they're still their precious friends.

* * *

**14\. past**

In another life, maybe it won't be this way.

Maybe he won't be a king, and maybe the one he loves won't be unreachable.

For even kings can want things that they can't have.

"Sire?" his advisor, his most loyal advisor, the one with deep red hair and sharp eyes, looks at him with worry.

He pulls his hand out of his blond hair and sighs, deep and weary.

"Shall I leave you to rest? We can continue this some other time." His advisor is still looking worried. His heart aches at the gaze he gets.

He chuckles, waving the offer off. "I'm fine. These papers need to be done soon, right?"

"Right… But you should not push yourself, your Highness."

"Are you not the one who is pushing himself?" the king laughs. "You're working more than a bee does."

"That is an entirely different matter, sire. As your advisor, I highly advise that you rest this instant," he begins to gather up the papers on the desk. "If my king falls ill, that would be not advantageous to the kingdom."

_My king._

_Say that again._

The other reaches out for the papers in front of him, and the king holds his hand, relishing in the unobtainable warmth.

"…Sire?"

He hesitantly lets go. The king closes his blue eyes and chuckles. "You're right. I need to rest."

In another life, he'd be able to touch him more, to hold him close. In another life, he could love him the way he always wants to, and tell him words he can never say out loud.

But not this life. Not in this one.

* * *

**15\. sway me**

Tenma yelps when he feels the hands around his waist.

"Takuto, don't do that!" he says over his shoulder, squinting his eyes at his lover.

Shindou just grins, nuzzling Tenma's neck. He sways their hips side to side, to the slow rhythm of the song from the radio. Tenma chuckles. "Come on Takuto, you need to work and I need to work too."

Shindou pays those words no heed. He begins humming too, whispering the lyrics into Tenma's ears. The younger of them laughs. "Not again!"

"What again?" Shindou laughs too. He pulls away, only to twirl Tenma by the hand.

"This! You're always doing this when that song comes up!"

Shindou pulls Tenma closer, their noses brushing. He's still grinning. "I can't help it. It's my favourite."

Tenma tilts his head, playfully leaving a kiss on Shindou's lips. "Really? Couldn't tell."

They both continue to dance aimlessly, in a fit of giggles and smiles, the rays from the sunset illuminating them like a spotlight.


End file.
